Saranghaeyo, My Twin
by MyGummyBlackSmile
Summary: No summary, just read this ff. Lil' humor, TWINCEST. JOTWINS NC YAOI.Mind to Review?


**shinsyifa or Ran Syifa Chairannisa or Park Ji Hwan fanfict^^**

**Title : Saranghaeyo, My Twin~**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : humor?, romance**

**Cast : Jo Twins, Minwoo**

**Disclaimer : cast milik Tuhan&Keluarganya, Kwangmin dan FF ini milik saya^^****NC yaoi, TWINCEST!**

*********  
**  
***Kwangmin PoV***

"Minwoo^^"

Shit! Kenapa suara manis itu selalu memanggil namanya–dengan penuh cinta–? Kenapa bukan aku? Youngmin hyung, please, seandainya saja kau tahu, betapa menyakitkan ketika mendengarmu memanggil orang itu dengan suara manismu, suara yang harusnya hanya aku yang mendengar! Egois, memang, tapi… YOUNGMIN HYUNG IS M.I.N.E!

Kutengadahkan kepala, rencananya ingin memandang ke luar jendela. Tapi lagi-lagi kesialan menimpaku. Yap. Youngmin hyung dan Minwoo sedang berduaan, mesra sekali. Perlahan, kepala keduanya mendekat dan~

***Normal PoV***

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"  
Kwangmin berteriak, kencang sekali hingga membuat Key SHINee yang sedang 'this and that' dengan Onew spontan menggigit bibir Onew XDv dan batal melakukan 'this and that'. Yah, pokoknya, teriakan Kwangmin sangat kencang.

Dia mengusap matanya dan beranjak untuk mengambil minum. Tapi ternyata kemalangan memang sedang menghampirinya. Di dapur, dia mendapati Youngmin dan Minwoo sedang duduk berhadapan. Kwangmin reflek bersembunyi di samping kulkas.

"Hyung," Minwoo memanggil Youngmin dengan suara yang manis, sangat manis malah. Youngmin tersenyum, matanya menatap Minwoo intens. "Ne?" Kwangmin tercekat. Dia memilih untuk kembali tidur, akan tetapi dia membatalkan niatnya untuk tidur ketika dia mendengar Minwoo mengatakan sesuatu.

"Saranghaeyo~"

Kata-kata itu. Membuat jantung Kwangmin berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Dia membatu. Dengan cepat dan tak berisik dia kembali bersembunyi ke samping kulkas. Menunggu jawaban Youngmin, dan sedikit mengintip. Dilihatnya pipi kakak kembarnya yang bersemburat pink, menandakan kalau dia sedang tersipu. 'Youngmin hyung, kumohon katakan tidak!' harap Kwangmin dalam hati. Tapi harapannya tak terkabul.

Youngmin menunduk, berkata dengan pelan namun masih bisa terdengar mengingat hari sudah lewat tengah malam. "Na… nado, Woo…"

Tenggorokan Kwangmin tercekat. Nafasnya memburu, ingin sekali dia meninju Minwoo dan mengatakan kalau Youngmin itu miliknya. Tapi dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Minwoo mendekat ke Youngmin, seakan ingin segera menyicipi bibir pink di hadapannya. Yang didekati hanya memejamkan mata, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Minwoo. Reflek, Kwangmin keluar dari persembunyian dan berteriak.

"WUAAAA!"

Minwoo yang tadinya hendak mengecup–merasakan–bibir Youngmin, dengan jengkel menjauh dari Youngmin. Youngmin menatap saudara kembarnya itu khawatir, "Kau kenapa, Min?" tanyanya. Kwangmin menunjuk ke bawah kulkas. "Ada tikus," katanya bohong. Mukanya yang sedari tadi memang pucat karena mendengar Youngmin yang berkata 'saranghae' kepada seseorang selain kepadanya dan orang tua mereka, juga Minwoo yang hendak mencium Youngmin. Minwoo segera memeriksa ke bawah kulkas, dan kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Kwangmin yang langsung menarik Youngmin keluar dorm.

***Youngmin PoV***

Aiiish… Apa-apaan Kwangmin? Dia menyeretku ke luar dorm. Mana aku hanya memakai piama! Dingin brrrr~ tapiii, untung ada dia yang menyelamatkanku dari mantra Minwoo. Jujur saja, saat itu aku tidak mau mengatakan 'nado saranghae', karena aku mencintai seseorang, yah, pokoknya dia orang terdekatku. Aku berpikir kalau cinta yang kurasakan terlalu salah. Tapi… aku tak bisa berhenti mencintainya.

Aku terus melamun sampai Kwangmin akhirnya menyadarkanku. "Hyung, dingin ya? Kenapa melamun? Maaf aku membawamu ke sini padahal kau tak memakai jaket," kata Kwangmin menyesal. Aku tersenyum, "Gwenchana, Min^^".

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Kwangmin berjalan menuju kedai makanan kecil yang masih buka, lalu kembali dengan 2 buah ubi bakar, 4 buah kue ikan, dan 4 tusuk dango. O ya, di dekat sini memang ada tukang dango. Tahu dango, kan? Gak tau? Makanya baca komik Miiko Zaman Edo! *Youngmin promosi*

"Hyung, makanlah. Lumayan untuk menghangatkan tubuh," katanya sambil menyerahkan makanan-makanan itu. Aku memangkunya, lalu mengambil setusuk dango dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Enak...

Aku serius makan hingga tak menyadari kalau daritadi Kwangmin memperhatikanku. "Hyung, kenapa kau begitu cantik?" Tanyanya kagum. Kurasakan pipiku memanas. "Kurasa kita tak jauh beda, Min-ie. Tapi kau lebih tampan, aku iri -3- well, terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku dari pesona Minwoo^^" kataku seraya tersenyum lebar. Kwangmin mengangguk lalu bersandar di bahuku.

"Hyung, boleh aku jujur?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

Dia mendeham. Tangan kirinya menggelayut di bahu kananku. "Ju... Jujur saja, hyung... Aku... Menc-" sebelum Kwangmin menyelesaikan omongannya, aku sudah mengecup duluan bibirnya yang dingin. Entahlah, tapi naluriku yang berkata demikian. Lagipula dialah orang yang sangat kucintai selama ini. Melebihi brothership.

Kucium bibirnya lama, hingga saliva kami menyatu dan mengalir keluar karena kami terlalu 'hot' berciuman. Sambil berciuman, aku meremas dadanya, masuk ke dalam piamanya. Kuraba absnya yang masih belum terlalu terbentuk itu. Sedangkan tangannya meremas milikku dari luar.

"Ssshhh..." Hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut kami. Aku melepas ciuman, menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan tanganku dari dalam piamanya.

"Mianhae, Kwangmin-ah. Aku kelepasan…" ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan Kwangmin sendirian.

***Normal PoV***

5 hari setelah kejadian itu, Kwangmin dan Youngmin jarang bicara. Selain dikarenakan jadwal yang menumpuk, Minwoo selalu ada di samping Youngmin. Padahal saat itu sedang istirahat dan Youngmin mau mengobrol bersama Kwangmin, tapi Minwoo yang over protect tidak membiarkan Youngmin lepas dari sisinya. Sedangkan Donghyun, Hyunseong, dan Jeongmin terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing.

Tapi malam ini berbeda. Minwoo yang habis syuting sebuah CF dan terlalu capek untuk mengobrol bersama Youngmin, tidur duluan. Hal itu membuat Youngmin bisa bebas.

Youngmin keluar kamar perlahan, lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Kwangmin *Author ngasal, soalnya gatau denah" pembagian kamar Boyfriend*. "Min-ie, buka," pintanya. Kwangmin yang sedang menonton Pokemon membuka pintu, mendapati hyungnya sedang berada di depan kamarnya hanya memakai piama yang kelonggaran, rambut pirangnya basah, bibirnya mengilap menggoda. Piama itu melorot sehingga bahu kiri Youngmin terekspos bebas.

"Hyung... Kenapa... Pakaianmu?" Tanya Kwangmin speechless. Youngmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kwangmin, malah melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar saudara kembarnya itu. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, seraya mengerang pelan. Pose Youngmin yang seperti itu tentu saja membuat Kwangmin ingin segera mencicipi tubuh saudara kembarnya ini. Tapi dia menahan, 'Tahan, tahan, Kwangmin' pikirnya.

"Kwang...miiin~" Youngmin memanggil adiknya dengan suara yang manja–menggoda. Kwangmin menghampiri hyungnya, dia duduk di samping Youngmin. Ditatapnya wajah cantik Youngmin yang selalu dia bayangkan sebelum tidur. Dia masih menahannya dengan melanjutkan menonton Pokemon.

Tapi Youngmin tidak tinggal diam! Dirabanya abs Kwangmin, lalu ke bawah, ke jr Kwangmin. Dengan lembut diremasnya jr Kwangmin, membuat wajah siempunya memerah.

***Kwangmin PoV***

Siaaaal! Rabaan Youngmin hyung berhasil membuatku 'turn on'. Salahkan dia yang sudah menggodaku. Dammit! Kurasa sekarang waktunya beraksi!

Aku turun dari tempat tidur, mengunci kamar, membesarkan volume suara dari tv, lalu naik lagi ke tempat tidur. Aku mengecupi bibir Youngmin hyung, melumatnya perlahan, kuserahkan semua kekuasaan padanya. Dia melumat bibirku kasar, sepertinya setan sudah merasuk ke dalam otak polosnya.

Aku mendesah ketika tangannya membuka celanaku, meraba jrku yang sudah tegang. Aku tak mau kalah, kubuka seluruh bajunya, aku turun ke dadanya. Kukecupi dan kubuat tanda kalau dia adalah milikku di dadanya. Aku mengelus nipplenya, membuatnya bergetar tiba-tiba. Kukulum nipplenya, dia tambah bergetar. Karena kasihan(?), aku akhirnya turun lagi ke perut ratanya. Kubuat lagi tanda yang menandakan dia milikku.

"Ssshh... Kwang...miinnhh~~ gimm...ehh~ morrreehhhh~~" racaunya. Aku menuruti keinginannya, kulucuti celana piamanya. Kugenggam jrnya, lalu kumasukkan *._.* ke dalam mulutku. Hmpph!

"A... Ahhhh...! Uhh... Yeah! Fassss...tterrrrrhhhh!" Desahnya tak keruan membuatku makin bersemangat. Cairan precumnya keluar, dan dengan senang hati kutelan.

Aku terus mengulum jrnya hingga jrnya membesar di dalam mulutku. Tapi aku tak mau dia klimaks di sini. Aku naik, melumat bibirnya yang sangat menggoda. Kecupan-kecupan kami membuat suara mengecap. Kami saling bertukar saliva, battle tongue. Setelah puas, aku menatap wajahnya yang terlalu cantik untuk dikategorikan sebagai lelaki.

"Hyung, kau 'kan sudah lumayan puas, sekarang, giliranmu memuaskan 'adik'ku^^" kataku. Dia mengangguk, lalu turun menuju jrku yang sudah tegang. Dia memasukkan jrku ke dalam mulutnya. Aku meringis ketika dia meng-in-out-kan jrku di dalam mulutnya. Kutahan desahanku. Ketika aku merasa hampir klimaks, aku menarik tubuh Youngmin hyung ke atas. "Hyung, can I?" Tanyaku. Dia mengangguk. Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang cantik itu terlihat agak lelah. Rambutnya berantakan, nafasnya tersengal, dan yang lebih menggoda lagi, bibirnya yang membengkak dan merah.

Kusuruh Youngmin hyung telentang dan mengangkang(?). "Hyung, mianhae~ tapi... Kau... Bisa... Membunuhku jika kau marah~" kataku sambil menciumi seluruh wajahnya. Dia mengangguk. "I promise that I won't kill you~" janjinya. Aku mengecup bibirnya, membiarkan saliva kami bersatu sambil mendorong jrku ke dalam hole-nya.

"HMPHHH!"

Kurasakan sakit di bibirku ketika aku menanamkan(?) jrku di dalam manhole-nya. Dia menggigit bibirku dengan keras. Hal itu bisa kumaklumi. Aku mendiamkan dulu jrku di dalam hole-nya sambil kujilati lehernya yang putih jenjang.

"Min-iieeh~ kauhh biss..aa mu...lha...I seka...rangghh~" katanya. Aku mulai menggenjot(?) jrku, dari pelan, ke cepat, lalu pelan, setengah cepat, dan cepat. Tak beraturan. Tapi tampaknya hyungku satu ini menyukai hal itu. Dia terus mendesah keenakan.

"E...nnnaahhkkk... Hyungghhh?" Tanyaku terbata. Dia mengangguk. "Thissss isss... Sooooooo~ haaAaaah!" Dia klimaks. Satu kosong.

"Yah! Hyuuuungghh~ wa...waittth...forrr meeehhh!" Racauku. Aku makin mempercepat ritme genjotanku. Bisa kurasakan cairan precum yang terus keluar dari jrku. Aku kembali membuat tanda di bahunya, lehernya, semua daerah yang dapat kujangkau. Aku juga mengocok(?) jrnya sesuai ritme genjotanku. Dia tambah mendesah. Bibir seksinya merekah, membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupi itu.

Sudah hampir 35 menit, aku masih belum mencapai klimaksku. Sedangkan Youngmin hyung sudah 2x klimaks.

Aku terus mempercepat, cepat, cepat, dan cepat. Nafasku dan nafasnya memburu. Dia meraba-raba absku, dadaku, juga menjambak rambutku. Aku tak peduli. Karena aku...

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMINGGHHH HYUUUUNGGGGGHHHH!" "AAAHHHHH!"

Klimaksku bersamaan dengan klimaksnya yang ke 3. Aku terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. Tubuh kami bermandikan keringat. Kukecup dahinya, "Thank you, hyung," ucapku. Dia hanya menggumam 'Ne' lalu beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara dengkurannya. Dia tertidur.

Kulirik jam weker, sudah hampir pukul 1 pagi. Sebaiknya aku tidur, karena besok pagi aku ada sesi pemotretan. Hanya aku sendiri, sih, jadi Youngmin hyung bisa istirahat.

Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked kami berdua. Aku pun memejamkan mataku, tertidur dengan posisi memeluk Youngmin hyung.

***Normal PoV***

Paginya~

"Min, Kwangmin~"

Kwangmin terbangun ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Hyung?"

Youngmin tersenyum. "Kau ada sesi pemotretan pagi ini, kan? Ayo cepat bangun! Ugh~" Youngmin mengaduh ketika merasakan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kwangmin menunduk. "Mianhae, hyung... Aku telah mem-" perkataan Kwangmin terputus karena Youngmin sudah mengecup bibirnya kilat. "Sudahlah. Tak perlu minta maaf. Kan aku juga yang sudah menggodamu. Jadi, santai saja, Min-ie^^" kata Youngmin menenangkan. Kwangmin mengangguk lalu mulai bersiap untuk berangkat ke studio.

'Setidaknya, aku melakukannya dengan saudara kembarku yang kucintai, bukan orang itu…' pikir Youngmin lalu berpakaian.

**END!**

**Oke, ff ini saya selesein cuma beberapa jam. Ya gak kurang dari 5 jam lah! Makanya alurnya cepet~ seperti biasa sih.. Hehehe~~**

**Apakah ini hot? Atau kurang? Silakan Review^^**

**RnR, Onegai m(^^)m *deep bow***


End file.
